mtascfandomcom-20200215-history
Des' TARDIS
The TARDIS, or 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space', is Des Solasio's primary means of transportation. It is a Type 50 Mark IV Battle TARDIS capable of spatial and temporal travel. Des acquired the TARDIS during his first incarnation when he decided to leave Gallifrey. Interior Designs Cyberpunk Classic As seen in the cold open for The First Day, Des' previous incarnation used a drastically different desktop theme. This interior, dubbed Cyberpunk Classic, had a retro-futuristic aesthetic and dark blue lighting. This interior design was equipped with a large scanner unit on the left wall—accessible via a switch located on the console's front left panel, an alcove in the right wall which featured server units and a fault locator, and a door on the back wall which led off into the rest of the TARDIS' interior dimension. As standard of most console rooms, this interior was equipped with a single hexagonal control console. The front right panel was equipped with telepathic induction circuits and provided access to the Heart of the TARDIS via a switch on the back panel. Clockwork Clockwork reboot.png|Control Room Clockwork Upper Level.png|Upper Level Clockwork Corridor.png|Corridor Entrance Immediately after Des' regeneration, the TARDIS switched to a Clockwork interior design with dark orange lighting and a large scanner on the back wall. Accessible via the ladder to the left side of the room was a dimly lit upstairs level with a maintenance panel for the capsule. On the right side of the room was a corridor which led to the rest of the TARDIS' interior. This interior was equipped with a standard single hexagonal console, with the helm panel located on the back right panel from the entrance. The console was also equipped with a secondary scanner unit above the left console panel, a keyboard attached to the front right panel, a bourbon dispenser located under the right panel, and other items. Exterior Design Tardis ext.png|The TARDIS exterior TARDIS Exterior Night.png|The TARDIS exterior (windows lit) Des used a dark blue telephone box design as his preferred default exterior. He decided on this because whenever he used the chameleon circuit, he would forget what the TARDIS disguised itself as. He also wanted the exterior to be slightly more eye-catching, so he made the colour blue rather than red. Occasionally, the windows on the exterior would be lit, usually when placed in areas with low lighting. Current Rooms * Control room * Bar * Massive Wardrobe with 3 floors and over 20 rooms * Master Bedroom * Kitchen * Library (Very large, extravagantly decorated, possibly containing thousands of volumes or more) * Gaming room * Swimming Pool (Contains both a pool and a working Hot Tub) * Bathroom * Theater * Ballroom * Zero Room * Cloister Room * Sauna Trivia * In the original series, it was referred to as the 'MTASC', which stood for 'Multiversal Time and Space Capsule'. This was abandoned due to the writer not seeing any purpose for renaming a TARDIS. * In the original series, the interior had 2 designs in Series 1 and one design in Series 2. Category:TARDIS